


space rocks

by gaysadandtired



Series: NCT + WayV Collection [2]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Boyfriends Being Cute, Fluff, Kun is trying to study, M/M, Not much to say really, Ten is whiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysadandtired/pseuds/gaysadandtired
Summary: no celestial being could compare to Ten and his blinding smile.





	space rocks

Ten observed his boyfriend, glasses slowly riding down the slope of his nose from constantly looking down at his books. He was writing and highlighting passages non stop for the past hour and, quite frankly, Ten was getting bored.

The cola lollipop he had busied himself with was non-existent at this point, the only joy Ten managed to find with it now that it was gone was the soggy paper stick left from his sweet but even that was getting tedious and rather disgusting.

Yes, Ten knew Kun had a ridiculous amount of exams coming up and he wanted his boyfriend to succeed, however Ten had his needs too and being ignored for days on end was beyond cruel.

The man pulled out the lollipop stick out of his mouth, looking at the monstrosity covered in his spit and bite marks. He glanced at Kun and then back to the white stick, contemplating his next move. Then, without a second thought, Ten threw the small thing at Kun, hitting the studying man right on his cheek.

Kun's eyes finally looked up from the page, a slight look of disbelief on his face as he touched the wettened spot. "What was that for?" Kun asked, turning to his clearly annoyed boyfriend, back slouched and one leg dangling off the bed.

"I'm bored," Ten whined, slidingbdown against the wall even further. He huffed and dramatically let his arms flop on the bed, his honey skin a contrast to Kun's pale moon bed sheets. "Entertain me," he ordered, rolling over on his side.

"I'm studying," Kun pointed out, lifting his astrophysics book. That thing was chunky, probably heavier than a dozen bricks. Ten made a note to himself to look for it in case of an intruder; it would most likely knock out a person without much force needed and it made for the perfect murder weapon- not that Ten was planning on committing a crime any time soon.

"I'm well aware of that," Ten replied sarcastically. "That's why I'm bored. You havent said anything to me since I got her," he stated sadly, his lips out in a dissatisfied pout.

Kun put down his book gently, taking in the sight of his boyfriend. He felt apologetic; the two haven't done anything fun in two weeks because of Kun and his upcoming exams. Despite everything, Ten had been extremely considerate but even he had a breaking point.

"Can't you like, take a five minute break or something?"

"That's my designated nap time," Kun explained. "I close my eyes for a few seconds and carry on."

Ten stared at Kun, a concerned but mildly amused expression written across his features.

"You could at least hold my hand," Ten said, raising his right hand up. "It's practically begging to be held. See?" He asked, slowly inching it towards Kun. "It's desperate."

Kun chuckled, reaching his hand out to intertwine it with Ten. The younger smiled, clinging onto it for dear life. With one swift move, Ten pulled on Kun's hand, forcing him closer.

Watching Kun's eyes widen out of fear as his shitty chair scooted over to the bed, the wheels making rather worrying noises on the rather short journey. He stuck his foot out to stop himself from crashing into his bedside table, a rather solid block of wood that would definitely break the haphazardly built spiny chair, or at the very least leave a bruise on Kun's pale legs.

Ten grinned proudly, sitting up and grabbing onto Kun's other hand. He made it clear that Kun wasn't going to escape his clutches any time soon.

"You're really needy aren't you?" Kun teased, scooting the chair even closer to the bed, spreading his legs open, making space for Ten.

"We've been over this," Ten said. "I'm a needy bitch. You knew this much when you asked me out."

"That's true," Kun agreed. His soft smile faded as he looked Ten in the eyes. "I'm sorry. I've been a pretty shit boyfriend lately. Forgive me?"

"I'll have to think about that," Ten stated, faking deep thought.

"Tennie," Kun called, pulling the younger towards himself. "I'm sorry baby," he continued in a sweet tone, the one that caused Ten to do somersault on the inside. "Let me make it up to you. I'll do anything you say after I finish one more thing, okay?"

"Anything you say... fine."

Kun gulped, feeling Ten's intense gaze on him. To say he still got scared of what went on in Ten's mind would be understatement. However, more often than not, Ten's ideas weren't that bad. Some even were beyond pleasurable.

"Within reason," Kun added as a safety measure.

"I'll think of something," Ten assured, the brightest smile forming. It was the most view in the imaginable universe, and that's saying something considering Kun has looked at stars and galaxies from rather impressive telescopes. However no celestial being could compare to Ten and his blinding smile. There really was nothing more beautiful than him.

Kun patted his lap as he made direct eye contact with Ten. "Come on," he ordered, surprising Ten at the sudden command.

Ten didn't hesitate as he crawled onto Kun's lap, wrapping himself around the older. "I like it when you get- wah!" The chair couldn't handle the weight of the two bodies. It went down abruptly and earned a shocked yelp from the two boys.

They looked at each other, erupting into soft giggles. "If this breaks you're buying me a new one," Kun stated, pushing the chair over to the desk.

"I'll get you a sturdier one," Ten promised. "And I already have a few ideas on how to test it out."

"Of course you do."

Ten buried himself in the crook of Kun's neck, making himself busy with the short hairs upon the nape. He ran his fingers through Kun's longer hair, massaging his scalp as the older continued his work, trying to finish off a question as quickly as he could to finally make some time for Ten.

"Kun," Ten said softly, words slightly muffled against Kun's neck.

"Yeah baby?"

"When you become an astronaut will you bring me back some cool space rocks?"

Kun smiled, running his spare hand up and down Ten's back. "Of course Tennie," he said. "I'll bring you the coolest and prettiest space rocks in the universe."

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda surprised I write Kunten before Taeten but there's always room for a surprise. This honestly just came about because one of my fave mutuals needs more kunten content. This ones for you buddy!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for more aus: @yoongaygl


End file.
